youtubepoopfandomcom-20200223-history
Mega Man
Mega Man is a robot created by Dr. Ivo Robotnik in the year 2085. He was created to stop Robotnik's ex-colleague Dr. Wily from taking over the world before Robotnik could. He is pretty successful at this task, meaning one of Robotnik's greatest creations was a fighter for justice. History Dr. Robotnik first met Dr. Wily in 2065, but it wasn't until 2080 that they started working together. Dr. Wily served as an assistant of Robotnik's. However, in April 2085, Dr. Wily stole Robotnik's six completed robot masters, his designs for eight more robot masters, and some scrapped blueprints for an addition eight robot masters that Robotnik deemed "worthless." In retaliation, Robotnik built Mega Man, who could copy the abilities of any "robot master" (whatever that means) after defeating them. Since each of the six robot masters were weak to another one of the six, Mega Man could use the previous boss's powers to destroy them in a domino effect, starting with Guts Man. Mega Man soon traversed Dr. Wily's castle and defeated him. However, as a fail safe, Robotnik programmed Mega Man to only attack robots, just in case Mega Man became powerful enough to stop his creator. Hence, Wily was able to escape. After defeating Wily, Mega Man went back to live with Dr. Light, another robot creation of Robotnik's who served as a decoy since Robotnik didn't want to be known for saving the world. However, that following July, Dr. Wily finished the eight masters designed by Robotnik. Mega Man soon had to defeat Metal Man, Flash Man, Quick Man, Bubble Man (whose main attack is bubbles by the way), Heat Man, Wood Man, Air Man, and Crash Man before finally heading to Wily's fortress, where Wily's final machine was defeated. However, Wily retreated into an underground bunker. Following after him, Mega Man soon found what appeared to be Wily revealing his true form as an alien who could only be defeated by water, which would be assinine if it weren't a hologram created by Wily. Wily begs for forgiveness again, and Mega Man runs off. Mega Man took a year to reflect on his life before Wily returned with a giant robot named Gamma and the eight rejected robot masters. Mega Man began defeating them once again. A week later, Wily kidnapped Dr. Cossack's daughter and as ransome, demanded the scientist use his eight robot masters (which were in direct violation of copyright law) to defeat Mega Man, who once again had to save the day. Another week later, a robot duplicate of Mega Man's older brother Proto Man began leading the eight Robot Masters designed by Dr. Neo Cortex (Wily obtained these designs through a phishing scam). After all these plans, Wily's resources were exhausted. It wasn't until May of 2087 when Dr. Wily (under the paper thin disguise of Mr. X) sponsored a robot fighting tournament. The eight quarter finalists were soon brainwashed by Wily. After defeating the eight robot masters, Mega Man was reluctant to travel to Mr. X's castle, thinking there was no way he could be fighting anyone other than Wily, but against his better judgement, he defeated Mr. X anyway, only to discover that it was indeed Wily. Wily said they had to fight in his castle instead of Mr. X's, and Mega Man asked why they couldn't just fight there. The castle soon collapsed, and the two exited the builidng, forcing Mega Man to traverse another stupid castle. This led Mega Man to decide to bring a rope to the final fight, and thus Wily was finally captured using the advanced technology known as "rope." Unfortunately, Dr. Wily was freed from his castle the next year, but no one really seems to care about his seventh and eighth attempts to defeat Mega Man. In June 2093, Dr. Wily soon attempted to frame Dr. Light for giving money to idiot terrorists, but Mega Man defeated him (and another eight robot masters obtained from Dr. Cortex falling for the same phishing scam) once again. A year later, robots began coming down with a disease known as "robo-enza," so Mega Man went on to beat the tar out of Dr. Wily, who revealed he made up the news story for attention. Wily eventually died in some war, and Mega Man was finally able to live his life of peace, only to realize this was boring. Mega Man was very depressed in his later years. Trivia *Guts Man's ass was an internet meme in certain YouTube Poops such as The Eds vs. Mama Luigi *For some reason, Mega Man always has his robot master abilities removed after defeating Dr. Wily so that he may live a life of peace only to hear from Wily again shortly thereafter. *Dr. Wily could've easily defeated Mega Man by having one robot master immune to the Mega Buster. **Additionally, he could just have a boss called "spiked wall" and be done with it. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Possible Heroes Category:Related to Robotnik Category:Characters with Powers Category:Video Games Category:Music Sources Category:Robots Category:Freak Fortress 2 Bosses Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:RISD Category:Dumb Robots